Rohan Kishibe
Rohan Kishibe (岸辺 露伴 Kishibe Rohan) jest głównym sprzymierzeńcem występującym w 4 części JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Diamond is Unbreakable. Na początku wprowadzony został jako antagonista, jednak później pomaga w poszukiwaniach Kiry Yoshikage. Rohan, odnoszący sukcesy profesjonalny mangaka, często wpada w paranormalne wydarzenia, podczas prowadzenia badań do swojej najnowszej mangi. Jest użytkownikiem Standu, Heaven's Door, którego używa, aby przekształcić innych w książki i przeczytać je dla inspiracji. Jest znany z tego, że jest bohaterem wielu spin-offów do głównej historii JoJo, w tym Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan; Rohan at the Louvre i Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci. Wygląd Rohan jest przystojną osobą o przeciętnej budowie i wysokości. Ma podcięcie włosy, które są ulizane na bok. Podczas gdy jego strój regularnie się zmienia, Rohan zachowuje swój charakterystyczny pałąk i kolczyki z długopisem w każdym wyglądzie. Jego pierwszy strój widzi go zdobiącego luźny garnitur i spodnie, na którym nosi półpasowaną kamizelkę. One-shoty i spin-offy Rohan pojawił się w wielu spin-off'ach, w tym: *Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan, składający się z **''Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Epizod 16: At a Confessional'' **''Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Epizod 2: Mutsu-kabe Hill'' **''Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci'' **''Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Epizod 5: Millionaire Village'' **''Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Epizod 6: Poaching Seashore'' **''Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Epizod 4: The Harvest Moon'' **''Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Epizod 7: A Rainy Monday'' **''Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Epizod 8: Deoxyribonucleic Acid'' **''Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Epizod 9: The Run'' *Rohan at the Louvre Osobowość Rohan Kishibe to namiętny mangaka oddany swojej pracy, ze szczególnie szorstką osobowością, ale dobrym sercem. Rohan Kishibe jest przede wszystkim określony przez jego oddanie swojej pracy. Dzięki świetnym talentom kunsztu, Rohan nieustannie dąży do tego, aby najlepsza manga była możliwa do odczytania. Jego pragnienie jest tak wielkie, że przebija wszelkie inne motywacje, lekceważąc pieniądze lub chwałę i nie czując potrzeby pokrewieństwa. Podczas rysowania Rohan wpada w artystyczny trans, odrzucając go i rozpraszając z wielkim trudem. Ze względu na swoje ogromne umiejętności rysowania, Rohan szuka najbardziej inspiracji do napędzania swojej pracy, ponieważ wszystko inne to bezproblemowa formalność. Aby uzyskać inspirację, Rohan nieustannie poszukuje nowych doświadczeń lub faktów, badając wszystko, co może okazać się interesujące, z rażącym lekceważeniem zdrowego rozsądku, uprzejmości lub prawa, na przykład kupując całe pasmo górskie, aby zachować strefę życia domniemanego jokai i nieustannie wścibić w życie ludzi, zamieniając je w książki za pomocą Heaven's Door. Co więcej, Rohan jest zbyt ciekawy, chętnie rzuca się w dziwne przygody, takie jak niezwykła sprzedaż domu lub sesja kłusownictwa. Jego ciekawość może okazać się obsesyjna i wręcz chorobliwa, ponieważ musiał być panowany, aby przestać nękać Koichiego i zabić pająka tylko po to, by skosztować jego wnętrzności. Niemniej jednak Rohan uważa „rzeczywistość” za największą inspirację i poszukuje prawdziwego materiału, pogardzając podróbkami, na przykład gdy Hazamada udaje, że się rzuca. Oprócz własnej pracy Rohan jest amatorem sztuki we wszystkich jej formach. Posiada zarówno podręczniki do filmów, jak i figurki mangi, i uważa, że wizyta w muzeum jest uroczystą okazją wymagającą odpowiedniego stroju. Równolegle do jego pasji artystycznej istnieje ogólna nieprzyjemność Rohana. Po pierwsze, Rohan jest arogancki, świadomy swoich niemal nadludzkich umiejętności jako artysty. Tak więc ogólnie spogląda na wszystkich innych i może widzieć ludzi jako możliwy materiał do swoich opowieści. Jednak bardzo szanuje Koichiego za jego odwagę i życzliwość. Szanuje także Tonio jako szefa kuchni. Oczywiście, Rohan nienawidzi również bycia głupcem, reagując z ogromnym niezadowoleniem, gdy Josuke oszukiwał go, nie wiedząc, jak i odcinając własny palec jako karę z własnej winy. Podobnie nie podobało mu się, że jego redaktor Kyoka Izumi odrzucił jej pomysł na one-shot. Jego arogancja jest połączona z jego stałą szorstkością. Chociaż może działać z profesjonalną uprzejmością, Rohan jest na ogół zuchwały i niegrzeczny. Utrzymując cienką okrywę uprzejmości, Rohan zazwyczaj nie ukrywa tego, co myśli o ludziach, co w połączeniu z jego arogancją często przynosi mu wzajemną pogardę wobec rozmówców. Podobnie, lubi także poniżać ludzi, których nie lubi, grając z Josuke z zadeklarowanym zamiarem zrujnowania go, oświadczył również, że lubi odrzucać ludzi „na ich miejsce”, odrzucając ich prośby lub rozkazy i jest skłonny dokuczać lub drwi z przeciwnika. Rohan jawnie lekceważy uprzejmość ze względu na swoje cele, zamieniając ludzi w księgi z kaprysu i mając w pewnym momencie wstęp do konfesjonału tylko po to, by zobaczyć wnętrze. Ale jeśli jest bezinteresowny, Rohan może również rażąco nie pamiętać imienia rozmówcy, takiego jak Yukako Yamagichi w jednym punkcie i odwracać uwagę podczas rozmowy. Od czasu do czasu przyjmował także widoczne bierno-agresywne zachowanie i nie miał żadnych ograniczeń przed uderzanem irytującego Kena Oyanagiego. Niemniej jednak, za jego ekscentrycznym i nieuprzejmym zachowaniem, Rohan jest również przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Kiedy dowiedział się o tym, jak uratowała go Reimi Sugimoto, brał czynny udział w poszukiwaniu jej mordercy, częściowo po to, by dać Reimi spokój. Przyznałby też, z pewnym przekonaniem, że ją polubił i za nią tęsknił. Chociaż patrzy na ludzi i ściera się z nimi, zawsze broni ich życia, ostatecznie ratując Kena Oyanagiego, gdy chłopiec próbował popełnić samobójstwo, a także ocalił od ścierwa Kyoki Izumi bogów gór. Wreszcie Rohan niezachwianie udziela swoim fanom autografów, gdy tylko go o to proszą, bez względu na okoliczności. Ostatnie opowiadania przedstawiają Rohana, który regularnie ćwiczy, aby utrzymać formę. Umiejętności Nazwa Standa: Heaven's Door '' Heaven's Door umożliwiają Rohanowi przekształcanie ludzi w „ludzkie książki”, z napisanymi stronami rozwijającymi się z ich ciał. Strony te zawierają szczegółowe informacje na temat tej osoby, w tym cechy biologiczne, historię, osobowość, a nawet szczegóły dotyczące Standu i jego zdolności. Stand Rohana Heaven's Door został zdobyty, kiedy został postrzelony Strzałą, a jego natura prawdopodobnie pochodzi z jego zapału do rysowania mangi. Rohan twierdzi, że zniewalająca manga wymaga jakości, którą można czerpać tylko z rzeczywistości, zarówno ze względu na jej różnorodność sensoryczną, jak i głębię doświadczenia, które ludzie gromadzą. Opanowanie Heaven's Door prosta, ale wyjątkowo wszechstronna moc przekształcania ludzi w książki sprawia, że Rohan jest potężnym użytkownikiem Standu. Nastąpiła zauważalna zmiana w opanowaniu przez Rohana jego Stantu, ponieważ początkowo wymagał od kogoś, aby spojrzał na stronę mangi, aby zostać przekształconą w książkę, ale potem mógł narysować swoją sztukę w powietrzu, aby wywołać efekt, a ostatnio pokazano mu tylko potrzebujesz dotyku, aby zamienić cele w książki. Ta zmiana została określona jako jego własny postęp jako użytkownika. Rohan swobodnie używa swojej mocy do pisania poleceń u ludzi, ale zwykle wykazuje powściągliwość i subtelność w pisaniu wspomnianych poleceń. Woli używać bardzo konkretnych poleceń, aby zmusić ludzi do nie robienia jednej rzeczy ani wykonywania jednego zadania dla niego, ale nic więcej. Jako artysta mangi często wykorzystuje swoją moc, by wniknąć w życie ludzi, szukając inspiracji, niezależnie od uprzejmości. Może również wykorzystywać swoją moc w nieoczekiwany sposób, ponieważ ludzie są dosłownie przekształcani w papier i przejmują własność papieru. W ten sposób może on łatwo unieruchomić kogoś, zmieniając artykulację w papier i przekształcił otyłego mężczyznę w papier, który mógłby się rozwinąć i zmieścić między dwoma pędzącymi pociągami. Sprawność w rysowaniu Rohan jest wyjątkowo utalentowanym rysownikiem, zdolnym, jeśli zdecyduje się na ukończenie stron mangi w jakości nadludzkiej. Potrafi rysować kompetentnie bez linii konstrukcyjnych i zacieniać, po prostu rzucaframe|Rohan jest genialnym mangakąjąc atramentem krople pióra. Taka jest jego szybkość, że jest w stanie wykonać 19 stron w ciągu czterech dni, co może łatwo przekroczyć, jak zauważono, gdy wciąż może dotrzymać terminu na swoją mangę podczas przyspieszonego czasu Made In Heaven, gdzie czas przyspieszył do punktu że atrament może wyschnąć, zanim dotrze do papieru. Krótko mówiąc, jego umiejętność daje mu również niezbędną prędkość ramienia, aby wyciągnąć arkusz papieru z biurka, nawet zanim Crazy Diamond może ukończyć cios. Był również w stanie rzucać stalówką pióra z taką prędkością, że przebili skórę Josuke podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Inne W ''Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci, Rohan dziedziczy torbę Gucci swojej zmarłej babci, która posiada Stand, który pozwala jej właścicielowi ukryć przedmioty, które należy zdobyć, gdy jest to szczególnie potrzebne. Historia Przeszłość Diamond is Unbreakable Relacje